Tower F1
Back The main room in the first floor of The Tower. Characters * Binder (Vulture Form) * Coprino Brothers * Faceless * G8r * Inky * Joe Regular * Phish * OScar * Whistler Sublocations # Main Lobby # Boardroom # Cafeteria # Server Room # Mailshroom # Janitor's Closet F1 main map full.png Boardroom map full-0.png Cafeteria map full.png Server Room map full.png Mailshroom map full.png Cupboard map full.png Main Lobby This dreary place has cracks and missing gray floors with 5 branched off accessible paths, not including the elevator which you can use to gain access to Floor 2 and progresses the story. In addition to the numerous cubicles labelled from 1A to 8D, there are several water coolers and posted notes as well as desk draws which can be interacted with. There is a total 22 Faceless here which the player can talk to. Most of the areas here are inaccessible until you complete a task. Their unlock order depends on how many cookies OScar gives you and depending on the job he assigns. *'Top right path:' This leads to the Boardroom. *'Middle left path:' This leads to the Cafeteria. *'Middle right path:' This leads to the Janitor's Closet. *'Bottom left path:' This leads to the Server Room. *'Bottom right path:' This leads to the Mailshroom. image:F1 main im full.png|center|850px rect 1 1371 21 1574 Cafeteria rect 1 1818 21 2021 Server Room rect 2982 1818 3007 2019 Mailshroom rect 2984 1497 3009 1634 Janitor's Closet rect 2984 861 3009 1125 Boardroom rect 1364 0 1580 23 Elevator poly 1287 1544 1298 1532 1347 1532 1358 1544 1358 1611 1352 1616 1292 1616 1287 1610 OScar poly 1870 584 1881 572 1930 572 1941 584 1941 651 1935 656 1875 656 1870 650 OScar rect 1815 1835 1851 1880 Duck 1 rect 1361 1762 1429 1826 Duck 3 rect 1651 838 1687 887 Duck 4 rect 1184 848 1230 907 Duck 5 rect 1031 686 1107 738 'Sealed closed with tons of sticky Notes' rect 1078 576 1182 670 Sticky Notes, Used for a mission set by Joe rect 1027 632 1081 687 Sock rect 2461 750 2582 847 Notes rect 2686 1709 2804 1801 Notes rect 484 1712 606 1808 Notes rect 852 2113 975 2234 Faceless rect 1038 2114 1161 2235 Faceless rect 1229 2114 1352 2235 Faceless rect 1625 2114 1748 2235 Faceless rect 1808 2114 1931 2235 Faceless rect 2000 2114 2123 2235 Faceless rect 2189 2115 2312 2236 Faceless rect 2188 1154 2311 1275 Faceless rect 1999 1156 2122 1277 Faceless rect 1818 1152 1941 1273 Faceless rect 1225 1156 1348 1277 Faceless rect 1040 1153 1163 1274 Faceless poly 1648 760 1707 614 1731 614 1783 761 Faceless poly 2018 1728 2077 1582 2101 1582 2153 1729 Faceless poly 2210 1727 2269 1581 2293 1581 2345 1728 Faceless poly 1645 1729 1704 1583 1728 1583 1780 1730 Faceless poly 872 1731 931 1585 955 1585 1007 1732 Faceless poly 683 1729 742 1583 766 1583 818 1730 Faceless poly 1837 1729 1896 1583 1920 1583 1972 1730 Faceless poly 1056 1729 1115 1583 1139 1583 1191 1730 Faceless rect 1036 1579 1197 1691 Desk Draw rect 1626 618 1782 729 Desk Draw rect 1812 618 1968 729 Desk Draw rect 1624 1579 1780 1690 Desk Draw rect 1811 1578 1967 1689 Desk Draw rect 1998 1579 2154 1690 Desk Draw rect 2184 1578 2340 1689 Desk Draw rect 1225 1578 1381 1689 Desk Draw rect 1037 1579 1193 1690 Desk Draw rect 852 1579 1008 1690 Desk Draw rect 666 1580 822 1691 Desk Draw rect 1038 1277 1194 1341 Desk Draw rect 1225 1276 1381 1340 Desk Draw rect 1809 1276 1965 1340 Desk Draw rect 1998 1277 2154 1341 Desk Draw rect 2185 1276 2341 1340 Desk Draw rect 2186 2237 2342 2301 Desk Draw rect 1997 2238 2153 2302 Desk Draw rect 1809 2235 1965 2299 Desk Draw rect 1809 2235 1967 2301 Desk Draw rect 1622 2234 1780 2300 Desk Draw rect 1225 2235 1383 2301 Desk Draw rect 1037 2234 1195 2300 Desk Draw rect 847 2235 1005 2301 Desk Draw Boardroom The Boardroom is a gloomy still place. Propped on top of the table are books, papers and pens and the odd plant to help set the atmosphere for a meeting. The whiteboard stands above with scribbles of possible business details as well as the password for Cubicle 6A. image:Boardroom im full.png|center|800px rect 842 538 897 609 Save Book rect 744 76 1065 288 Whiteboard rect 107 319 249 428 Notes rect 1 488 17 867 Tower F1 Cafeteria The Cafeteria contains the usual utilities of plastic spoons and trays piled crudely over each other. Down the middle is the counter which holds a thick glass screen leading towards the till where the Coprino Brothers stand arguing. Behind, food and drink are surprisingly neat. OScar smiles over knowing that the food budget is safe, for the mean time... image:Cafeteria im full.png|center|800px rect 1712 504 1796 588 Pile of Spoons rect 1120 148 1524 424 OScar rect 1584 504 1700 600 Pile of Trays rect 508 268 628 340 Sandwiches rect 636 276 756 336 Drinks rect 280 352 432 520 Coprino Brothers rect 1781 606 1807 855 Tower F1 Server Room The Server Room is a mess of lights and wires, where large servers stand tall and still as monoliths. An old keyboard and damaged computer sit propped on top. image:Servers im full.png|center|800px rect 1337 83 1741 363 OScar rect 247 618 381 804 Phish rect 1078 160 1179 365 G8r rect 1782 606 1806 948 Tower F1 rect 161 17 303 340 Server rect 308 18 450 341 Server rect 454 17 596 340 Server rect 606 18 748 341 Server rect 752 18 894 341 Server rect 899 18 1041 341 Server rect 1130 455 1272 778 Server rect 981 455 1123 778 Server rect 831 456 973 779 Server rect 543 455 685 778 Server rect 393 455 535 778 Server poly 1049 18 1188 18 1192 18 1192 343 1180 343 1180 158 1080 158 1080 342 1050 342 Server poly 241 457 383 457 382 656 340 605 272 657 240 759 Server Mailshroom The Mailshroom is laced with a mushroom infestation tangling around. The room itself contains a metal cabinet and a box of mail stacked high near OScar's large screen. While on the other side is the stamping table and printer. image:Mailshroom_im_full.png|center|800px rect 224 210 408 506 Door rect 594 358 692 558 Metal cabinet rect 1102 388 1218 536 Box of mail rect 752 708 1048 872 Stamping table rect 1052 672 1224 864 Printer rect 736 68 1140 344 OScar rect 1368 0 1692 4 Main Floor 1 Lobby Janitor's Closet Strangely the neatest room on Floor 1, the Janitor's closet waits for its use. Upon entering, a shelf of bottles and unused toilet paper lay, even when The Tower has no toilets. Nearby the sink is seen oozing a strange black substance, drink it or don't its up to you. Near the edge of the stained tiles lives the Bin. image:Cuboard im full.png|center|400px rect 174 180 275 302 Sink rect 318 40 496 302 Shelf rect 445 489 496 566 Bin rect 221 800 448 820 Tower F1 Trivia * After completing Lunch Rush in the Cafeteria trays and spoons will be scattered on the floor. Category:The Tower (Location) Category:Location